Halo
by ncislawillo
Summary: It is a continuation of the Spoils of War deleted flashback, this is my interpretation of how the rest of the night panned out.


**AN: This one-shot is inspired by the deleted Spoils of War scene and by Beyoncé's "Halo".**

 **Of course I don't own anything, credits to Shane Brennan and Queen B**

 _Scene continues on from where the flashback ends_

Kensi's POV

"How can you be fal.. falling in l..love with me?" I ask, gulping for air after that breath-taking kiss I just received, struggling to get the words out. Its only a whisper, so I hope Deeks heard me because I don't think I will be able to find the strength to repeat that statement. "I am so broken and damage-"

"Kens, do not think for a second that you are broken, you are the bravest and toughest person I know, everyone carries baggage with them, some more than others. But that doesn't make you unfixable, let me fix you, because God I am falling so hard so I promise, I really do promise." His eyes were glistening in the moonlight, glazed over with happy tears, I'm guessing. His index finger was still pushed up onto my lips, his way of interrupting me. I gently move his hand away.

"Just let me explain, I am broken but not unfixable. All the crap with Jack and my father is a hell of a lot of baggage that I have to carry around, hence I built this concrete reinforced with steel wall around my heart. For 8 years, nobody has been able to break through. Not even Callen or Sam, yeah I love them but they're the big brothers I never had. But emotionally, nope nada, literally nothing has broken through. But then some shaggy, blonde haired surfer waltzes into my life and I never expected this to happen. Because do you know what Deeks? Remember those walls I built, well baby they are tumbling down and they didn't even put fight"

"Going all Beyoncé on me there, Kens?" He chuckles out with that adorable smile of his, his signature smile that I have come to know that is saved only for me.

A smile is brought to my face, "they didn't even make a sound, I found a way to le-" and then it is replaced by me trying to look menacing but failing miserably as he interrupts for the second time.

"And I'm guessing you found a way to let me in, but I definitely know you had doubts." He was still smiling until his final statement, but I pushed that thought far from his mind by replying with another break-taking kiss.

"Well I am really glad that, that part of you is broken, because ever since I saw this shielded but incredibly amazing woman I became to know, at the MMA gym, my intent has been to break down those walls protecting your heart. And now you've let me know that I have succeeded, I intend to keep falling whether you like it or not." He punctuates his mini-speech with half a dozen kisses from the dip in my collar bone to the corner of my mouth.

"Just kiss me already, becau-"

His lips engulf mine, a passionate kiss that certainly lead to more if we are not careful. His hands are roaming, one caressing my lower back rubbing slow circles, and the other is tantalizingly playing with the hem of my shirt. My head is saying no, that we need to have a serious talk before anything happens, but my body clearly wants this because I wrap my denim-cladded legs around his waist, pulling him flush against me, and tangling my fingers into the blond curls at the nape of his neck.

"I always knew you liked my hair, you tease and tease about these blonde curls, disrespecting my Viking ancestors, but I know you love them really" he whispers against my lips and he must have known I rolled my eyes because I can feel the corners of his mouth being tugged up into his signature smirk.

"Nah, its not the hair I love, its standing in the light of your halo, that's the feeling I love" With my hand still caressing the back of his neck, tangling my fingertips through his golden mane, I tug his head back down, crashing our lips together once again. My other hand dances with the hem f his shirt until I can't take it no more.

Deeks' POV

We lay there, the moonlight creeping through the shutters is highlighting all her perfect curves. She's snuggled up against me, her brown curls splayed on the pillow and her face in the crook of my neck. The arm I have draped around her waist, the hand rubbing circles into her lower back, pulls her even closer to me if that is possible. She begins to do that cute and adorable snort-snore that I remember from our days as Justin and Melissa. How I hope wake up next to the most beautiful woman I have ever seen becomes permanent. I snuggle back down, my forehead now on hers, "I've got my angel now" I whisper with all the love and devotion I can pour into it.

She starts to stir awake, her nose twitching. "Whose the one imitating Beyoncé now, huh? But never mind, because I think I'm falling for my angel, and just don't let your halo fade away".

"I promise"


End file.
